Administrative Core Abstract To insure the success of all components of this program and to build a sustainable research center in health disparities, the Administrative Core is focused on overseeing the effective engagement and integration across the units of the HDR@UCR RCMI, maintenance of the efficient operations of the core facilities in service to the research projects and funded pilot projects, and continuous assessment of these activities. The Administrative core will serve as the operational hub of the proposed RCMI, providing functional, scientific, and fiscal oversight of the Center?s projects, Research Infrastructure Core, Investigator Development Core, Community Engagement and Dissemination Core, and Recruitment Core. The Administrative Core for the proposed HDR@UCR RCMI has the following specific aims: 1. Provide leadership, administrative structure, and support for the Center and integration of its components, and coordinate the work of an Internal Steering Committee to provide advice on scientific and management issues; 2. Establish an External Advisory Board to provide independent guidance, based on the members? experience and background in directing large-scale interdisciplinary projects; 3. Establish a forum for cross-center and cross-campus interactions through Interdisciplinary Research Working Groups (IRWG); 4. Oversee financial management of the Center; 5. Develop a clear set of mission objectives, and implement an ongoing assessment process, with regular reports to the Internal Steering Committee and External Advisory Boards in presentation and in writing. Together, the activities of the HDR@UCR will not only identify key factors leading to health disparities among communities in Inland Southern California, we will launch interventional programs and initiatives to address these disparities, and serve the stated mission of the UCR School of Medicine to improve the health of our community